Disney Infinity: The University Soldier
by UltimateDisneyInfinityFan
Summary: Story 4. When Monsters University falls under attack, a familiar face arrives. HAS A SURPRISE LATER IN THE STORY.


Disney Infinity: University Soldier.

Our story begins in a world known as Monsterpolis, a world where monsters live. But these monsters aren't like the ones in your nightmares, they're monsters that are friendly towards any living thing, except their enemies. At this time, Disney Infinity, a legion of Disney/Pixar, Marvel, and Star Wars heroes, were headed towards Monsters University, a school for monsters learning to become scarers. "So, what's the trouble at the university, Mickey?" asked Mike as they neared the school entrance. "The headmaster gave me a distress call. Randy has turned against them and has got the entire sports team turned against them as well as the Fear Tech night patrol and paintball team." Sorcerer Mickey said as they ran into the campus grounds, seeing all the buildings the same purple color of Randy's skin. "Man, looks like he's taken over too." said Spider-Man as the crew walked around the campus before hearing laughter. "How right you are my friend. I have taken over this campus." an almost nasal-sounding voice said. Everyone looked around before Minnie pointed out a purple, four armed and four legged, snake-like creature on top of the roof of the main building. "And pretty soon, all of Monsterpolis will be under my rule!" Randy shouted. "Enough of your crap Randy. Where's the headmaster?" Sully asked harshly. "Right here, loser." Randy said as he pushed a button on a remote and a glass dome swung around, revealing Dean Hardscrabble trapped inside. "Disney Infinity, please help!" she yelled, pounding on the glass. "Shut your mouth." said Randy as he pulled a switch and electrocuted Hardscrabble, weakening her enough to make her collapse. "NOW MONSTERS UNIVERSITY IS MINE!" Randy screamed as a humongous army of Fear Tech students and the F.T. football team came out from behind the main building and charged toward the team, yelling and ready for battle. "Here they come!" shouted Mulan. "ALL RIGHT, LET'S DO THIS!" shouted Mr. Incredible as they clashed with Randy's army. Paintballs, punches, sport balls, kicks and everything else were flying everywhere as one group fought to defeat the other.

"There's too many of them!" shouted Rapunzel as she whacked enemies here and there with her trusty frying pan. "The odds are stacked way too high against us! Don't stay and fight in one place like this, SPREAD OUT!" shouted Star-Lord as the team split up into smaller teams and spread out around the campus, a number of enemies following each of the teams. The Disney Originals ran into the pipe that led to the paintball arena, as did the paintballers who followed them. However, once they got there, the Disney Originals were nowhere to be seen or found. They walked around the arena, paintball guns at the ready. Suddenly, a giant paintball came from behind and hit them out of nowhere. "Gotcha!" shouted Jasmine from behind a paintball cannon. At that time, the others popped out from behind barriers. The paintballers shot at them, but they dodged the shots. "You think those sad excuses for shots will defeat us?" asked Baymax as he shot his hand rockets at them, sending most of them into a wall. The ones still left turned invisible and actually managed to hit some of the Disney Originals. "All right, you asked for it!" shouted Maleficent as she shot a massive green cloud of magic at the paintballers, knocking them out and winning them the fight. "We did it!" exclaimed Minnie. Meanwhile, the Avengers and Guardians of the Galaxy were on the run from the F.T. football team, who were throwing a huge amount of explosive sports balls at the dodging heroes. "All right, I've had it!" shouted Rocket as he hopped on Groot's shoulder and shot a powerful blast at the team, knocking most of them out. Those that were still standing charged at the heroes only to be caught in Spider-Man's webs. "Looks like you're in a 'sticky' situation." Wasp giggled. At the same time, the Star Wars heroes were under attack by the night patrol, who were throwing explosive sludge balloons and shooting specially designed ray guns at them. "We can't keep outrunning them forever." Ahsoka said as she stopped, faced the huge squad, and started deflecting ray blasts back at the team, knocking some out. "Agree, I do." said Yoda as he ran towards the team at full speed and used the Force, knocking the teammates into each other and knocking them all out. Disney Infinity then met back up in the middle of the main courtyard.

"We beat 'em!" shouted Wreck-it Ralph victoriously before everyone heard slight, slow clapping. "Well, well, well, it appears you've defeated my army. Although I shouldn't be surprised. They're as weak as you foolish loons." Randy said mockingly. "Weak foolish loons, are we?" asked Elastigirl as Disney Infinity charged at him, only to be caught in Zero Point Energy. "Clearly, you morons need to think before you attack me head-on." he said before throwing them into a glass dome and shutting it. "YOU'D BETTER LET US OUT OF HERE RIGHT NOW!" yelled Hulk in rage as he pounded on the glass. "Oh, one more thing I forgot to mention. That glass can only be shattered from outside, not inside. So, you'll just have to hope that a miracle will happen, which is probably not possible at all!" taunted Randy before climbing to the top of the clock tower and leaving the heroes trapped. A little bit later, Randy was thinking to himself about what to do with Disney Infinity, "Maybe I'll just let them die in that container, or I could let Evil Infinity torture them and then kill them." At that moment, something punched him multiple times fast in the back, causing him to fall off the top of the clock tower and into the ground, creating a small crater and shooting Disney Infinity to attention. Randy shot up out of the crater in anger. "WHO DID THAT?!" he shouted furiously. "Nobody messes with my family and gets away with it!" shouted the voice of what sounded like a 10 year old. "Where are you?! Come out and show yourself!" Randy yelled. That's when Randy's attacker appeared out of thin air. It was a small boy who was wearing an Incredibles suit and had blonde hair. "DASH!" screamed his parents in happiness. Dash looked at them and smiled before angrily glaring at Randy. "I thought I had all the members here." he said. "Why'd you do this Randy?" Dash asked with fury. "Why? Because I can. I can do whatever I want. That's why!" Randy said with pride. "Well, I'm gonna make you regret it!" said Dash as he ran at Randy and punched him, starting a sparring match full of flying punches and kicks, with Dash being the victor, punching Randy hard and sending him flying onto the main building's roof.

"Well, you're strong for a kid. But I doubt you can transform." said Randy before he started glowing blood-red. "What?! Randy has a transformation?!" asked Elsa in alarm as the heroes watched Randy grow in size, crushing the main building. His head had huge devil horns on both sides, he was the size of Perfect Dark Gaia from Sonic Unleashed, his upper body was more muscular and his eyes had turned an eerie red. "Think you can take on this, you puny brat?" Randy asked in a demonic voice. "I don't think, I know!" said Dash as he picked up a dropped paintball gun and shot it at the transformed creature, which had no effect. Randy laughed, "You can't possibly hope to win like that." he said as he started to charge up a laser in his mouth. "Dash, try to attack him while he's charging his attack!" called Elastigirl. Dash nodded, "Right." he said before he ran up the side of the clock tower, jumped off the top, and stomped on Randy's head, causing him to lose his concentration and interrupting his attack. "YOU STUCK UP LITTLE BRAT!" he screamed before he started trying to stomp on the young Super, who moved too fast for him to stomp on. "NOW YOU HAVE MADE ME REALLY ANGRY!" Randy roared before stomping on the ground so hard it caused spikes to shoot up, one hitting Dash and sending him flying. Randy then punched him, sending him into the clock tower's side. Dash slowly got up on one knee, heavily injured. "Dang, nothing I do is gonna work." he said weakly. Randy laughed a triumphant laugh, "So, you've realized you've lost. Well, in that case..." Randy then started charging another laser beam. "DASH, GET OUT OF THERE! RUN!" Captain Marvel screamed through the glass. "I'm not running away. I'll fight to the death if that's what it takes to save my family and Infinity!" Dash yelled as Randy finally fired a massive purple laser beam at him. "DAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAASH!" the whole team screamed in horror. However, when the laser beam cleared, they saw Dash surrounded by a blue force field. "That's not one of Violet's force fields, is it?" Mr. Incredible asked Elastigirl. "No." she replied. "My attacks can't penetrate it! What's happening?" Randy asked in shock. "The boy will not be harmed." a deep male voice echoed. "Who said that?" Randy demanded to know.

That's when a creature suddenly appeared out of the clearing smoke. It had great big feet, with two toes on each gigantic foot going up to round ankle bones connected to legs that went up to muscular looking thighs going up to a thin waist which led to a chiseled upper body. It's shoulders were about two feet wide and connected to long arms that go to powerful looking hands with three big ball shaped fingers. It had a very short neck with a ring behind it going from the bottom of the back of it's head to the top of it's back. It had a sort of diamond-shaped head with stalk-like ears, two little slits for a nose, a mouth in a frown, and two purple rage-filled eyes. Most of it's body was lavender, except for it's dark purple, two and a half feet tail. "I DID!" the creature yelled in fury. "Who are you?" Randy asked. The creature then levitated into the air. "I am Mewtwo, the world's most powerful Pokemon!" it introduced itself before floating over to the injured Dash, who had fallen unconscious. "This will help." said Mewtwo, lowering the force field and using Recover not on itself, but on Dash, healing all of his wounds and restoring his stamina and strength. Dash then opened his eyes and looked around before noticing Mewtwo's feet and looking up at him. "Mewtwo?" he said, surprised. Mewtwo smiled and nodded. "Are you all right?" he asked as Dash stood up. "Yeah, thanks." he said while giving Mewtwo a thumbs-up. "I am happy I was able to help." he said. "Hey, you're interrupting our fight here, freakazoid!" Randy yelled before getting hit by an Aura Sphere attack from Mewtwo. "Insult me again and you'll get an attack worse than just now." he said, lowering his hands and turning to Dash. "You can beat him, Dash." the Genetic Pokemon said to the young Super. "But how? He's far too powerful." Dash replied. Mewtwo smiled and placed his hand on Dash's shoulder, "I think the true power lies within you." Dash then understood as the Play Set Pieces came down and circled around him and started glowing. Dash looked at Mewtwo with a determined look, "I think so too." he said as he was encased in a bright white glow. When it dissipated, the red parts of Dash's suit were white. "W-Wh-What?" Randy asked in shock and terror, being able to sense Dash's hugely enlarged power. "He's Crystal!" exclaimed regular Mickey. "Unbelievable!" said Nick Fury. "Go for it Dash!" called Black Widow. "I will not tolerate anymore of this! THE KID DIES RIGHT HERE, RIGHT NOW!" screamed Randy as he started swinging his arms all around, trying to crush Dash, but to no avail as Dash zipped past and behind him as quickly as Sonic the Hedgehog. "THAT'S IT!" Randy screamed in downright fury. "IF I CAN'T RULE THIS WORLD, THEN I WILL DESTROY IT!" Randy then began charging another laser, rendering him immobile for the time being. "Dash! Now's your chance!" yelled Disney Infinity. Dash then jumped into the air really high and actually ran on air, both of his fists colliding with Randy's nose, disrupting his laser beam and actually knocking him to the ground. Randy glowed the blood-red glow again and started shrinking back to normal size. Randy then stood up and opened his eyes and, to his horror, saw he wasn't transformed anymore. "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" he screamed in defeat before Dash ran as fast as possible towards him and gave him a powerful punch, sending him flying and causing him to land straight into a prison cell.

Dash watched him fly off before his happiness at victory suddenly got the better of him, "I. am. so. awesome!" he shouted in celebration before he started breakdancing, "I'm fast, I'm cool, I'm Dash, I rule!" he said victoriously, leaping to his feet and finishing his celebration with a powerful victory peace sign. Disney Infinity cheered and hollered as Dash changed back to normal and walked over to the glass dome. "How come you guys couldn't get out?" he asked. "Glass unbreakable from inside." explained Hulk. "Please, allow me." said Mewtwo as he floated over and looked at the glass dome. His eyes glowed light blue as he imagined the glass breaking into pieces, and that's just what happened. No one got hurt and Disney Infinity was freed at last. They all thanked Mewtwo and Dash for saving their lives before they freed Mrs. Hardscrabble, who then went home, before Mr. Incredible and Elastigirl ran over to Dash and gave him a big, tearful hug. "We missed you so much, son." said Elastigirl as she kissed Dash's cheek, making him blush. The rest of Disney Infinity smiled at the heartwarming sight, along with Mewtwo. "Before I forget, Dash, how did you wind up in this dimension?" Mr. Incredible asked as he and his wife released Dash. "Last night, I was out on patrol in Metroville, when all of a sudden a blue vortex appeared and sucked me inside. I ended up in the middle of a place called Infinity City. I overheard that someone was causing chaos at Monsters University and rushed over here to see if I could help. When I saw Randy on top of the clock tower while climbing over the hedge, I knew if I tried to attack head on, he'd probably gain the upper hand easily, so I turned invisible with an invisibility device I found and climbed up the clock tower and attacked him." Dash explained. "You did well, Dash. Your parents should be proud." said Mewtwo, walking over to the three Supers and materializing an Ultra Ball and handing it to Dash. "An Ultra Ball. What's this for?" Dash asked Mewtwo. "I want you to train me." Mewtwo explained, "If I was captured by your enemies, I could be used in the name of darkness. I do not wish for that." Dash's eyes widened the minute the first sentence left Mewtwo's lips, but he couldn't pass up an opportunity like this one, he'd have the most powerful Pokemon in the world and a new friend. "Awesome, then you can come with us. ULTRA BALL, GO!" Dash called as he threw the Ultra Ball. It bounced off Mewtwo's stomach and took him inside in a flash of red energy. The Ultra Ball landed in Dash's hand as Mewtwo accepted capture. Dash raised the ball in the air, "All right, I caught Mewtwo!" he exclaimed proudly. All of Disney Infinity applauded before they all went back to the castle that they lived in and showed Dash his room.

A little bit after that, Dash was walking around the castle when he noticed a small, black haired woman that he knew all too well watching TV, "Hey, Mrs. Mode." Dash said. Edna looked at Dash and smiled. "Hello, Dash, dahling." she said as a big nosed man in a business suit came in. "Hi, Mr. Dicker." Dash greeted. Rick smiled at him, "How are you, Dash?" he asked. A little while later, the young Super was heading back to his room when he noticed a tall, white-haired woman talking on the phone. His face instantly produced a wide smile. "Aunt Mirage!" he called. Mirage turned, saw Dash and smiled before turning back to the phone. "All right, I have to go. My friend's son is here." she said before hanging up. Dash ran at her at normal speed. "Hi!" Mirage said happily before Dash hugged her around the waist. Mirage smiled and hugged him back, "Oh my, Dash, you're so sweet." she said. Later, he was lying on his bed, thinking about who to hang out with in Disney Infinity first, when an orange-skinned woman walked in. "Hi. Dash, was it?" she greeted. "That's me. And you are?" he asked as he shook her hand. "I'm Ahsoka Tano." she said with a smile. "Hey, aren't you one of the characters from Star Wars: The Clone Wars? I remember seeing you on TV." he asked. Ahsoka nodded, "Wanna hang with me?" she asked kindly. "Yeah!" said Dash with excitement.

The End. (Continued in Disney Infinity 2.1 or Disney Infinity 2.)

And now...OUTTAKES!

Dash was fixing to kick Randy when all of a sudden he farted right in Randy's face as he was turning around for the kick. The fart sounded like someone was shooting a machinegun. Randy was frozen, wide-eyed for a minute before he started spazzing on the ground, coughing like crazy. "AW, MAN! MY FRICKING MOUTH WAS OPEN!" Randy screamed, unable to comprehend the stinkiness. Dash and the heroes were laughing like crazy. "Cut!" called the author while laughing hysterically.


End file.
